This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. EZL1in the ciliated protozoan Tetrahymena thermophila has been ishown to be responsible for H3K27 methylation associated with developmentally regulated heterochromatin formation and DNA elimination. Here we are using HA/FLAG tagged Ezl1 in Tetrahymena thermophila to isolate specifically associated proteins. The findings support thr hypothesis that an evolutionary conserved pathway for gene silencing exists. A manuscript describing these findings is in preparation.